Been Here All Along
by xxstoryloversxx
Summary: This story is actually based on the song "Been Here All Along". Alvin is on tour for 7 months and Brittany is missing him. What will Brittany do about it?


Been Here All Along

This is just a one-shot I thought when I first listened to Been Here All Along by Hannah Montana. I do not own the song, The Chipmunks, and The Chipettes. P.S. The italicized words are lyrics of the song. Thank you. I hope you enjoy.

Brittany's POV

_Sunrise and I lifted my head_

_Then I smiled at your picture sitting next to my bed._

Brittany woke up and looked outside her window. It was sunrise already. She looked around her room and her gazed stopped at the picture of her boyfriend, Alvin Seville, sitting on a table next to her bed.

A few hours later, Alvin's POV

_Sunset and you're feeling okay_

_Cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today_

It was sunset and Alvin was smiling while reading a letter that Brittany sent to him earlier.

Brittany's POV

_And I can't wait till I see you again_

_And we'll both say remember when,_

_The band played on the fourth of July_

_And you held me on your shoulders way up high_

Brittany can't wait to see Alvin again. While she was looking at her scrapbook, she saw a picture Alvin carrying her on his shoulders in their concert. She smiled as she started flipping through the pages.

_You're still there for me_

_Wherever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us_

_I'll send a message across the sea_

_That you can sleep tonight_

_Knowing it's alright_

_I believe that you were listening to my song_

_You're with me_

_You've been here all along_

_You've been here all along_

_Back then you walk me to school_

_Told me to be careful and to follow the rules_

_Flash forward and you taught me to drive_

_You gave me the keys and we went for a ride_

Brittany stopped flipping through the pages of her scrapbook. She smiled as she remembered when Alvin walked her to school and told her to be careful and that she should stay away from the Ryan and the other jocks. She smiled when she remembered another memory of her and Alvin. Alvin was teaching her how to drive. Alvin gave her the keys to his car and they went for a ride to the park.

_And I, can't wait till I see you again_

_And we, both say remember when_

_I'm holding on to moments like that_

_And I know that you're coming back_

Brittany remembered all the moments she and Alvin spent together.

_You're still there for me_

_Wherever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us_

_I'll send a message across the sea_

_That you can sleep tonight_

_Knowing it's alright_

_I believe that you were listening to my song_

_You're with me_

_You've been here all along_

_You've been here all along_

A month later

_All along the way I keep you_

_In my heart and in my prayers_

_You'll always be the one who cares the most_

_Counting down the days_

_I see you running up to say _

_"I missed you..."_

_"I missed you."_

Everyday Brittany and her sisters kept praying for Alvin and his brothers. The next day, Brittany looked out of her bedroom window and saw someone she hadn't seen for almost 7 months. Alvin. "Alvin", Brittany whispered as she got up from her seat quickly and ran out of their bedroom. She quickly ran passed her sisters, opened the door, and ran outside. "Alvin!" Brittany shouted as she ran. Alvin looked up and saw Brittany. He quickly dropped his bags. "Brittany!" Alvin shouted as ran. Alvin held Brittany close to him while saying, "I missed you." Brittany smiled and said, "I missed you, too."

_You're still there for me_

_Wherever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us_

_I'll send a message across the sea_

_That you can sleep tonight_

_Knowing it's alright_

_I believe that you were listening to my song_

_You're still there for me_

_Wherever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us_

_I'll send a message across the sea_

_That you can sleep tonight_

_Knowing it's alright_

_I believe that you were listening to my song_

_You're with me_

_Cause you're with me..._

_You've been here all along._


End file.
